The present invention is related to merchandising devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to a merchandising method and apparatus incorporating coordinated first and second merchandising elements to market a product.
Signs and sign stands are used for a variety of purposes today with virtually all types of businesses. For example, signs and sign stands of various types are used for point of purchase displays inside establishments. Signs and sign stands are also used outdoors to advertise products and services to passing pedestrians or motorists.
It is desirable that point of purchase signs be lightweight and easy to install in the field, especially by persons of limited experience. Since business and product displays may be positioned outside of a restaurant or convenience store, it is desirable that the signs be positionable on both paved and soft surfaces and that the signs are usable during inclement weather. Most of the lightweight signs of the prior art that are not secured to the ground are unable to withstand the force exerted by winds over a major surface of the sign. This leads to signs being blown over and scratched or damaged.
Due to the increasing competition between advertisers, attracting the attention of consumers using a conventional sign has become more difficult. Thus, it is of paramount importance that a sign or other merchandising product be less prone to damage to maintain maximum visual and aesthetic appeal for consumers. Additionally, it is often desirable for merchandising that the product being advertized by the sign be located near the sign location to facilitate impulse buying by a consumer.
Clearly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for merchandising a product that is easy to install, which can be positioned on any type of surface, which is able to withstand inclement weather and high winds, if used outdoors, and which can present a product to the consumer while maximizing the merchandising effect of the display by using a coordinated merchandising approach to marketing the product.
Briefly stated, one embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of merchandising a product. The method includes: providing a base having a top portion and a lateral side; detachably engaging a first merchandising element to the lateral side of the base; attaching a shelving element to the base, the shelving element being adapted to support the product above the base; detachably engaging a second merchandising element to one of the base and the shelving element such that at least a portion of the second merchandising element is disposed generally over the shelving element; and coordinating the first and second merchandising elements to market the product.
The present invention is also directed to an alternative method of merchandising a product. The method includes: positioning a base on a supporting surface, the base having a top portion and a side portion; detachably engaging a merchandising element with the base; and detachably engaging a flexible merchandising element with the top portion of the base by sliding one end of the flexible merchandising element into the base through the top portion thereof, the flexible merchandising element being bendable in response to forces exerted in the direction generally normal to the flexible merchandising element to facilitate the stable positioning of the base, wherein the first and second merchandising elements are coordinated to market the product.
The present invention is also directed to an apparatus for merchandising a product including a base having a top portion and a lateral side. A first merchandising element is detachably engaged with the lateral side. A shelving element is disposed on the base and is adapted to support the product above the base. A second merchandising element detachably engages one of the base and the shelving element such that at least a portion of the second merchandising element is positioned on the side of the shelving element opposite from the base.
The present invention is also directed to an apparatus for merchandising a product including a base having a top portion and a lateral side. A first merchandising element is detachably engaged with the lateral side. A product supporting element is disposed on the base and is adapted to support the product above the base.